yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura's father (manga)
の | romaji_name = Bakura no chichi | gender = Male | relatives = * Ryo Bakura (son) * Amane Bakura (daughter, deceased) * Partner (deceased) | anime_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! (mentioned) | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Anime Complete Guide: Millennium Memory | de_voice = }} Bakura's father ( の Bakura no chichi), or Mr. Bakura, is an unseen character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga, who makes an appearance in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. He was an antiques dealer''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' and the owner of Domino City Museum. He spent most of his life searching for the Millennium Ring, an item which corrupted his son, Ryo Bakura. His daughter, Amane, and his partner both died in a car accident. Biography At some point, Bakura's partner and their daughter, Amane, died in a car accident. Bakura was fascinated by the Millennium Ring and spent most of his life searching for it. His investigations led him to believe it was located in the Valley of the Kings, so he and his son, Ryo moved to Egypt. Ryo, fearing his father would be in danger, secretly followed him during the a trip to find the Millennium Ring.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions .]] Bakura made his way to the Shrine of the Underworld, which was then occupied by Shadi Shin and a group of Prana children. Ryo hid behind a pillar and watched. Bakura spotted the ring, inside the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories and excitedly proceeded to take it. Shadi warned of him of the ring's dangers, but his obsessions had led him to not care. He opened a sack of money and offered to pay any price. Believing he had no business interfering with what destiny had planned, Shadi did not stop Bakura. He explained that the ring could not be purchased, but if Bakura wanted to take it, he must put it on and allow the ring to decide if he is worthy. Bakura complied and announced that wearing the ring felt amazing; like nothing he had ever experienced. However the ring then began to reject him. Ghosts emerged from it and threw him backwards, causing him to drop the ring. Ryo ran to his assistance, but he remained concerned about the ring, so Ryo got up to fetch it. However the ring then accepted Ryo as its owner and infused itself into his body, causing Dark Bakura to reside within him. Ryo tried not to remember the incident in Egypt. He claimed that his father acquired the ring from an antiques shop in Egypt. Since the incident, Dark Bakura would secretly take control of Ryo's body. This caused bad things happened to people around him, resulting in Ryo living away from the rest of his family, including his father. Bakura's father came to be the owner of Domino City Museum, a privilege Dark Bakura was able to exploit to set up the Shadow RPG. Ryouringmanga.png | Ryo Bakura, claiming his father got the Millennium Ring from an antiques shop Yamibakurahost.png | Dark Bakura mentions Bakura's father References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters